Hero Guide - Renjie: Get The Powerful AOE
For most players, Renjie is one of the easiest acquired AOE & DMGes in the early stage. However, many players have no concept of how to fully utilize him, so today's guide we will talk about Renjie. 'Positioning' DMG, AOE 'Skill Information' Active Omniscient Lv.1: Renjie launches the aura of righteousness, dealing 116% DMG of his attack, plus 68 bonus DMG to all enemies, and increases his Accuracy by 25% for 2 rounds. Passive '''The Secret Token Lv.1: Renjie casts the token. When the enemy's HP is higher than 50%, the DMG he deals is increased by 35%. Otherwise, the DMG he deals is reduced by 5%. (Unlock at Upgrade+4) It is obvious that Renjie is good at dealing AOE Damage to opponents' teams. Renjie's active skill seems not very formidable based on the description. The 116%+68 damage is quite low compared with Daiyu's 173%+102 (Both of them are Orange AOE heroes). The advantage of Renjie is that he can hurt all enemies, while Daiyu can only hurt the front enemies. However, once you upgrade Renjie into +4 status, and unlock his passive skill, you will find how awesome he could be. When the enemy's HP is higher than 50%, the damage he deals is increased by 35%. '''You need to multiply the coefficient to form an equation, which is (116%+68)X1.35=156.6%+91.8, to deal a total of nearly 157%+92 damage to all enemies! That is to say, Renjie can hit 5 targets with 157%+92 damage for everyone, which means he is the best at AOE Damage. Even Song Yu can only deal damage to 2 enemies with 384% in total. This is a crushing hit for Renjie to promptly decrease the HP of opponents' teams. However, Renjie has flaws as well. He can only deal with tons of damage to enemies above 50% HP. Otherwise, Renjie's damage will reduce by 5% when enemies' HP is less than 50%. So Renjie is not good at cleaning up the enemies. If you want to bring out the best on Renjie, you will need a DMG hero with strong cleaning-up ability, such as Li Bai. 'Equipment' Renjie should make a quick attack to decrease enemies' HP. Therefore, the best equipment for Renjie isthe Merak & Bliss Sets, with the set effect. ATK Gems and AGL Gems are highly recommended for Renjie. ATK attribute and AGL attribute can not only increase the power of Renjie's normal attack, but also raise his speed to attack. For more Gem guide, please take a look at here: Royal Chaos Gem Guide. 'Treasure' The Destiny Treasure of Renjie is Stamp. The Treasure's basic attributes should be Attack or Critical, and the Destiny Attribute is Accurancy. Choose Treasures with Elite quality or above to equip Renjie. 'Embattle' Renjie is a formidable AOE DMG. So you should place Renjie at the back-line as a damage dealer to crush enemies' HP. Besides Renjie, you should also add a DMG with cleaning-up ability regardless of AOE or single DMG. Luckily, Li Bai is one of the best partners with Renjie. Li's passive skill increases Li's damage when he attacks enemies with less than 50% HP. Last but not least, as an Orange Hero, Renjie shards are quite easier to obtain than those Red Heroes. Renjie's unique skills make him a more welcomed and strategic hero in a team. Today's introduction to Renjie ends here. Hope you Good Luck & Have Fun! Category:Guides&Walkthroughs